gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Weekend (Tonight Is Party Time)
|image = ClassAction-Weekend.jpg |size = 500px |game = Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories |radio station = Paradise FM |artist = Class Action |genre = Soul, Funk, Disco |year = 1983 }} " " is a song performed by the band Class Action featured in the radio station Paradise FM in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Lyrics :(Well, well, well) :(Well, well, well) :Well, well, well :Look who's home :My, I thought you didn't gonna make it tonight, honey :Oh, me? :Oh yes, I'm getting ready to go out :Oh no, no, no :No, I know you didn't think I was staying home again tonight :Oh no, brother, I can see :I'm gonna have to explain something to you :Oh, it's no like that anymore :Don't you understand that? :Don't you realize it yet? :Maybe I can make you understand with these few words? :I'll try to make it as brief as possible :(Well, well, well) :(Well, well, well) :I can't take the hearbreak of you leaving me again :And I'm not the one I was back then, no, no, no, no :One thing I can't take is to sit home all alone :Do what you like, my dear, but I'm not staying home :(Night and day) I was patient :But I've had all I could take (All I can take) :(One night the time is right) :Maybe I'll find a friend to spend the weekend :(Goin' out, but the chance ain't wide) :Goin' to find a friend to spend the weekend :(Tonight is partytime, it's partytime tonight) :(Tonight is partytime, it's partytime tonight) :(Tonight is partytime, it's partytime tonight) :(Tonight is partytime, it's partytime tonight) :Baby, don't see the love 'cause it was never, never here before :You close your eyes and I'm closing the door :One thing I can't take is to sit home all alone :Do what you like, my dear, but you see I'm not stayin' home :'Cause night and day I was patient :But I've had all I could take :(Tonight's the night the time is right) :Maybe I'll find a friend to spend the weekend :(Goin' out, but the chance ain't wide) :I'm goin' to find, to find someone, someone to spend the night, baby :(Tonight is partytime, it's partytime tonight) (I said tonight, baby) :(Tonight is partytime, it's partytime tonight) (I said tonight, baby) :(Tonight is partytime, it's partytime tonight) (I said tonight, baby) :(Tonight is partytime, it's partytime tonight) :Too-too-too, too-toorooroo-tooroo, gotta go out :Too-too-too, too-toorooroo-tootooroo (Hey, hey, hey) :Too-too-too, too-toorooroo-tooroo, gotta go out :Too-too-too, too-toorooroo-tootooroo :'Cause night and day, you see, baby, I was patient :But I've had all I could take (I've had all I could take now) :Night and day (Oh yeah, yeah) :But I've had all I could take (I've had all I could take) :(Tonight's the night the time is right) :Maybe I'll find someone, somebody who want my body, baby :(Goin' out, but the chance ain't wide) :I'm goin' to find someone to spend the night :(Tonight is partytime, it's partytime tonight) :(Tonight is partytime, it's partytime tonight) (Oh yes, it is) :(Tonight is partytime, it's partytime tonight) (That's right, baby) :(Tonight is partytime, it's partytime tonight) Video Category:Paradise FM Category:GTA Vice City Stories songs